Truth or Dare and Sloppy Makeouts (GamKar)
by StephFace
Summary: Karkat goes to a party at Gamzee's hive, and steamy shit goes down


A/N: This is my first time writing lemon shit that isn't a parody fic. Requested by a good friend of mine. Also published here: art/Truth-or-Dare-and-sloppy-make-outs-GamKar-part-1-428360408?ga_submit_new=10%253A1390376572&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1  
>You entered Gamzee's hive, grumpy as usual. It was a Friday night, and you were invited for a party over there. You weren't usually one for parties, but Gamzee's annoying clown ass wouldn't leave you alone until you said that you would go. Fuck. You were a little late. You hoped Gamzee wouldn't mind.<br>"Heeeey motherfucker," Gamzee slurred. Holy shit. You were not prepared for what you saw. Gamzee had no shirt on. The thing is, you have never seen him shirtless. And you are kind of glad you have now, because gogdamn, he looked hot. His stomach was beautifully tight and toned. Some dirty thoughts went through your head at you thought of...  
>"What's wrong motherfucker? Crab got your tongue?" Gamzee asked you, noticing your staring.<br>"N-nothing fuckass," you stuttered, a red flush on your cheeks.  
>Gamzee chuckled. "Alright Karbro. Come to the living room, we're playing truth or dare."<br>Hmm. Gamzee seemed to be a little more out of it than usual.  
>You were lead into the living room.<br>Almost all the trolls were there except for Vriska, Kanaya, Tavros and Terezi. Everybody greeted you.  
>"Yeah, yeah, hi assholes," you grumbled.<br>They were sitting in a circle. You sat next to Sollux. Gamzee sat next to you.  
>"Hey athhole, you actually showed up!" exclaimed Sollux.<br>"Nice to see you too, douchebag," you growled. What an irritating fuck.  
>"Alright, I'll get this motherfuckin' game on the wicked bitchtits. Hmm...Equius motherfucker. Truth or dare?"<br>"Dare, if that's OK with you, sir," murmured Equius.  
>"That's motherfuckin' chill with me."<br>"Alright highblood."  
>"Quit getting off on his commands," you groused.<br>Everyone chuckled.  
>"Haha oh Karbro. Ok Equius, I dare you to try some of this motherfuckin' miracle elixir."<br>"As you command, sir."  
>You rolled your eyes.<br>Everyone watched as Gamzee poured some Faygo into a glass. He then poured it into Equius's mouth, so Equius's clumsy, strong-assed self wouldn't break the glass.  
>"How was it?" asked Aradia.<br>"It's just soda," Equius said truthfully, shrugging.  
>Gamzee pouted. "Whatever. No one else will ever see the motherfuckin' wicked miracles the elixir has."<br>"Sorry, sir. Hmm, Aradia, truth or dare?" Equius asked, sweating a little.  
>"Um...how about truth?"<br>"Alright. Uh, who was your first flushed crush?"  
>Everyone went "ooooh."<br>Aradia looked down. "Sollux."  
>The room turned into awkward silence.<br>"Great job bringing up a sore subject, asshole," you growled.  
>"Sorry Aradia, I didn't mean to," Equius apologized.<br>"You're fine, Equius.  
>"Actually, I would like to thay. I thtill have feelingth for you, Aradia."<br>Everyone gasped.  
>"I still do too..."<br>"Holy thit."  
>"We'll talk later, Sollux," said Aradia, winking.<br>"Hmm, Feferi, truth or dare?"  
>"Let's sea...what about...dare!" She squeaked excitedly.<br>"I dare you...to lick the floor."  
>"Gross!" everyone shrieked.<br>"Oh my Cod, do I reelly HAAAAAVE to?" Feferi squealed, sticking her tongue out.  
>"It IS truth or dare," said Eridan.<br>Feferi shut her eyes and licked the floor.  
>"Gamzee! Do you ever CLEAAAN this?" She shrieked, spitting out the gross flavor of whatever the fuck the floor tastes like. You sure as fuck didn't need to find out.<br>"Like, once every motherfuckin year," he said, grinning.  
>Feferi looked at him, appalled. "Oh Cod. Whale, I'm moving on. Eridan, truth or dare?"<br>"Uh, truth."  
>"Who in this room are you flushed for?"<br>"That asshole is flushed for everyone, the lonely fuck he is," you muttered.  
>"Ooh, I think I know the ansfurr. Maybe one of my ships will sail," said Nepeta.<br>"Er, I am actually flushed for you, Feferi," Eridan admitted, blushing bright purple.  
>Feferi blushed. "I actually reel the same way."<br>Everyone muttered about how it was either obvious or cute.  
>"Tha-that's awesome," Eridan said in his wavy accent.<br>"Yeah," murmured Feferi.  
>"Well, we will talk about this later. Karkat, truth or dare?" Eridan and Sollux had switched spots so that Eridan was seated next to Feferi.<br>Eridan was a bit of a perverted douchebag, and you don't want to think of all the weird shit he might make you do. So you went with truth.  
>"Who in this room would you invest in a sloppy make out with?"<br>Everyone turned towards you, smirking. Fuck.  
>"Wh-what the FUCK kind of question is that?" You stuttered.<br>"Just fuckin' answer it," He urged, sneering.  
>"Well shit fine. Gamzee," you blurted, turning bright red.<br>Everyone gasped and turned to Gamzee.  
>God, did those words just come out of your mouth? You mentally face palmed. You didn't have to tell these douchebags, but it happened.<br>"I honestly motherfuckin' feel the same way, bro~" said Gamzee.  
>You began to blush even redder. Everyone chuckled and "oooo'd." Fucking idiots.<br>"Uh, cool...now let's move the fuck on. Nepeta, truth or dare?"  
>"Fuck this game, we should just all have sloppy makeout sessions with who we desire," announced Eridan.<br>Everyone muttered sounds of agreement. You nervously eyed Gamzee. He winked at you, making you blush. Goddamn, you seriously wanted to fuck him. But you also had feelings for him for a while. You wonder if he felt the same or if he just wanted to make out with you. You'll ask him this later. Fuck. Why does shit have to be so complicated? Bluh.  
>"Alright, let's motherfuckin' go with the sloppy makeouts. There's closets everywhere, so y'all have your motherfuckin' privacy," Gamzee said, winking at everyone.<br>Without warning, he picked you up and walked into the nearest closet. He shut the door. You began to breathe heavily in the darkness. Gamzee smelled like Faygo and Sopor Slime, a surprisingly intoxicating taste.  
>"God, I've motherfuckin wanted to do this for a while, Karbro. Now I've got my motherfuckin chance~" Gamzee chuckled deviously as he began to pull your shirt off.<p> 


End file.
